The Remote-Controlled Student
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Chachamaru is being controlled by Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka, with a remote, invented by Satomi. It's all fun and games, until someone creates a way to turn the tables on them. Rated T for mild nudity.


_**The Remote Controlled Student**_

* * *

><p>One night, in Mahora Academy, Chachamaru was sleeping in her room, while Satomi Hakase finished a brand new invention. She crept into the room, and approached the table.<p>

"Chachamaru has been lazy lately," she whispered, "I hope this will make up for everything that Eva occurred with her."

She then placed a small gold remote and stated, "Let's hope _this _one doesn't explode."

She then snuck off and whispered, "This is so awesome. I must report this to Evangeline, first thing in the morning."

She left to the lab, as Chachamaru was quietly sleeping. The note said:

"_Chachamaru,  
>This remote I invented is for Evangeline <em>_only__! This will control your every movements and functions. We shall test it tomorrow afternoon, following our relaxation activity. Do NOT touch it. This is reservedly made for you in Eva's control.  
>From Satomi"<em>

Chachamaru never woke up until morning.

* * *

><p>However, before the night became day, three girls returned to the dorm, as they entered Chachamaru's room.<p>

"And I said that it was useful for monkey jumping," Konoka Konoe grinned.

Setsuna Sakurazaki snapped, "Having monkeys jump in the moat is NOT a fun activity!"

Asuna Kagurazaka smiled, "Well, it _was _fun. We have to tell Chachamaru about this."

They were eventually talking about a game they found at the arcade. And with such grace, they barged into the room, turned on the lights, and saw the robot motionless.

Setsuna whispered, "Oh, she's sleeping. I guess we can't disturb her."

"How can we?" Asuna griped loudly, "She's a robot! She won't hear us!"

Konoka found the gold remote and asked, "Hey, what's that?"

"I don't know, Miss Konoka… But don't touch it."

She picked it up and examined it. It had colorful keys on it. She said, "Wow! Golden keys!"

Setsuna shouted, "Konoka! No!"

Asuna then sighed, "Who cares… She likes to see newer works."

Setsuna exclaimed, "Whatever this thing is… We're not sure if it's even right."

Konoka then put the remote in her pocket and said, "Well, it _is _getting late. We'll use it, first thing in the morning."

Asuna then thought, "You don't think it's a controller…"

They left the room, as Setsuna concluded, "More like a remote… But let's not. We're going to sleep."

As they shut the door and doused the light, everything was quiet.

**XXXXX**

That night, Konoka suddenly pressed the button. As she pressed the button, Chachamaru woke up in the other room and went to Asuna's room.

Konoka thought, "Oh. It beeps a bit. But it's so far away. I wonder if is useful for something."

Asuna grumbled, "Go to sleep…"

Konoka went to sleep. She walked by the door and knocked on the door. Konoka woke up and went to the door, as Asuna was asleep soundly. She opened the door and saw Chachamaru, dressed in her white t-shirt and pink panties, which was her sleeping attire, with her eyes glowing green. She bowed and said in a robot voice, "I obey, master."

Konoka gasped, "Oh, my. Chachamaru woke up. Is this remote yours?"

Chachamaru responded, "I obey, master… Give me your command."

She then asked, "Are you okay?"

She walked into the room and spoke, "Master… How will I serve you, at this night?"

"You can rock me to sleep, if you'd like," she said, "As a matter fact, I was about to go to sleep."

Chacha responded, "Perhaps I should sing you a lullaby."

She smiled, "Please do… but quietly. Asuna's asleep."

She took Konoka to her bed and sang her to sleep. As she sung, Konoka started to grow weary.

"See-Chan… and Asuna…" she whispered, "I… cannot wait… until tomorrow…"

She closed her eyes, while Chachamaru powered down.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Setsuna and Asuna were on their way to the pathway. Konoka wanted to show them something.

"I wonder what Konoka wanted," Asuna asked.

Setsuna replied, "What I want to know is why she's taking us to a small house."

"Do you think it's about that remote, last night?"

"I don't think so. Whatever Miss Konoka has planned, I'm, uh, so out."

"Baby…"

"Watch it!"

They arrived at a small wood house, with some moss on the roof. Asuna knocked on the door and waited.

"Konoka! It's me!" She called out.

The opened and showed Chachamaru, dressed in her white shirt and panties. She never changed out of her clothes, for some reason. They stepped inside, in fear.

"No…" Asuna cringed, "Evangeline got to her!"

Setsuna cried, "Miss Konoka!"

But they were wrong. Konoka appeared, dressed in a white gown and shoes. She giggled and said in a polite tone, "Hello, my dear friends. I see that our slave has let you into our new home."

"SLAVE?" They gasped.

"I obey only Konoka, Setsuna, and Asuna, my master," Chachamaru spoke, as Asuna was confused.

"What's the meaning of this?" Setsuna snapped.

Konoka giggled, "Guys! This remote can control Chachamaru! Do you know what this means? We can control one of our students!"

Asuna sighed, "How pathetic."

Setsuna insisted, "Miss Konoka, what you're doing is simply wrong. Don't lump me into this!"

Konoka pressed the button and summoned Chachamaru.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" She smiled, "We can have rest, while she serves us tea."

Asuna let out a sweat drop and groaned, "I see her recent activities are still functional."

Konoka ordered, "Chacha, give Setsuna a shoulder rub, please."

She bowed and said, "Yes, my master."

She grabbed her shoulders and gently massaged her shoulders. Setsuna felt relaxed. She then told her to go lower. Asuna was just plain crossed.

"I don't know," she huffed, "Won't we get in trouble with anybody?"

"Anybody… by whom?"

"You know: Negi, Satomi, Evangeline, Takahata… Possibly everybody!"

Setsuna started to moan, "It feels wrong… but it feels right. Our own robot to serve us well."

Konoka smiled, "Even See-Chan approves of my style."

Asuna griped, "Well, you cannot have them control a student with technology! If we get caught, we're dead! We'll be kicked out of school!"

Konoka then ordered Chacha to relax Asuna. However, Asuna told her to stay away from her. She then sighed, as Chachamaru bowed and said, "Shall I do anything you desire, master?"

Asuna then asked, "No. And why should I?"

Chachamaru stated, "Well, I can help you with _anything _you desire."

She then blushed, "If you want me to serve you naked, then I will. I recall that you were once naked in the classroom."

Asuna was furious. She growled, "I told you _not _to mention that moment again!"

Setsuna said, "Uh, Asuna… Everybody _already _knew."

Asuna then smiled and said, "Well, it cannot be helped."

She then smirked evilly and said, "In fact… I think I know what to do with Chachamaru… for some fun."

She snatched the remote and went with her to the dorms.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Ayaka was sitting on the bench, feeling relaxed. As she thought about Negi, as always, Chachamaru appeared, holding a bucket of syrup. Asuna, up in a tree, pressed the button and whispered, "Chachamaru, dump the stuff on her head!"

"Yes, master," she spoke, as she was heading towards Ayaka.

She turned to her and saw what she was wearing. She was also confused by her, holding the bucket.

"NO! You idiot!" Asuna griped, "Up in the tree, not by her!"

Ayaka asked Chacha, "Uh, excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

Chachamaru proceeded in dumping the syrup onto her head. However, she misinterpreted Asuna's orders. She dumped the bucket onto her head, covering her in that thick substance. Ayaka started to shriek, all while in the bucket. Asuna dashed off, feeling embarrassed.

"YOU STUPID ROBOT!" She screamed, "What gives you the right to dump this junk on my hair?"

Chachamaru dashed off swiftly, as Ayaka tried to remove the bucket. It was hard to remove it, since it was like glue.

"I know a certain _Bells _that did this," she muttered.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Asuna was laughing on the ground.

"I never expected Chachamaru to do it in front of her!" she chuckled.

"Meanie…" Konoka snuffed.

Setsuna said, "Incidentally, where did you find this place?"

Konoka replied, "I found it in the woods. I wanted to find a place of my own, using our new Chacha-Slave."

They groaned, "_Chacha-Slave?"_

Asuna then barked, "Well, it's messy."

She gleamed, "Can we stay?"

Setsuna bowed, "I appreciate it, if you let me stay to protect you."

Konoka pressed the button and said, "You got it. Give it moment."

Chachamaru began to work, cleaning the house that the three girls lived in, all while _still _in her sleeping clothes. As she cleaned the dishes, Asuna asked Konoka, "So, any idea how this works? This gold remote has three buttons."

She was right. There was a red one, a blue one, and a rose one, all vertical like. There were also some buttons for basic commands and volume. There was also an _Instant Tea _button. The remote also showed her status that says "_Please Wait – Unit Occupied by Task_".

Setsuna exclaimed, "This reminded me of Miss Konoka's universal remote, from when she watched TV with me."

Asuna said, "Right. I still don't get it. Why would you go and steal this, thus controlling Chachamaru?"

Konoka stammered, "Uh… Well… Come on, you'd do the same thing, would you?"

Asuna nodded, "Right…"

She finished cleaning, as she asked the girls, "Will there be anything else today?"

Setsuna then pressed the button marked "_Instant Tea_". She bowed and said, "Understood."

"Why'd ya gone and do that?" Asuna shouted.

"I'm curious," Setsuna responded, "Besides, I never had her tea."

"I didn't even know Chachamaru even _make _tea," Konoka remarked.

Minutes later, Chacha served them tea. They all took a sip and were amazed.

"Wow! She's pretty good!" Asuna cried in joy.

Setsuna sighed, "Nope… Not how I'd imagine it. How about you, Miss Konoka?"

Konoka responded, "It's very good, since she manages to crush most of the tea leaves."

"How so?"

Her cup had very few pieces of tea leaves. She then enjoyed her tea, as the others do.

"I wonder what she could do next." Asuna asked.

Setsuna and Konoka went to the bathroom, as Asuna held the remote up. She noticed a button that says _"Hair Fix_".

"Hmm… I suppose I should upgrade my hairstyle." She said, holding her long pigtail.

She pressed it and Chachamaru began to fix her hair, in a fast-paced and frantic way.

"OW! Hey! STOP IT!" She tugged and began to mold her long red-orange hair into a stunning hairstyle. Of course, the only thing she did to Asuna's hair was giving her a ponytail and two pigtails, all braided up.

"This… is so… embarrassing…" she growled.

Setsuna and Konoka returned, seeing Asuna in her new hairstyle. They laughed and snickered, as Asuna was angry.

She pressed the button and shouted, "NOT FUNNY! See how _you _like it!"

Chachamaru then ran over to Setsuna. She removed her ribbon and made her long black hair into a barrage of very long permanent waves. She approached Konoka and turned her brown hair into a fluffy hairstyle. After that, Chachamaru froze in place, waiting for her next command.

Setsuna was cringing in shock, as Konoka growled, "Asuna…"

"Sorry…" she giggled, and then huffed, "And it wasn't funny!"

Konoka then asked Setsuna, "Uh, what happened to your hair?"

She snickered, as Setsuna cried, "I liked that hairstyle! Stupid robot!"

She took the remote and pressed a button. This one said "_Wardrobe_". Chachamaru proceeded to strip ALL three girls of their clothes, leaving them naked.

"WHAT THE HELL GIVES?" Asuna cried out, covering herself.

Chachamaru proceeded to forcefully put new clothes on Asuna, then Setsuna, and then Konoka. Each girl wore a Chacha-T, with the words "_I Heart Chacha" _on it, along with some blue shorts.

"Oh, great!" Asuna snapped, "Now _she's _doing the Chupa-T thing!"

Chachamaru then bowed and said, "My masters must be well dressed."

Setsuna griped, "Unlike you!"

Konoka then pressed the blue button. Chachamaru bowed forward.

"Shutting down… Goodbye, masters…"

She was turned off, as Konoka sighed in relief, "This was so tense."

Asuna then growled, "We're better off living in the dorms. In any case, we should head to class."

Setsuna cried, "We can't leave her here!"

Konoka stated, "Well, it wouldn't be right to leave Chachamaru here."

Asuna stated, "How's this… Setsuna will stay here and watch Chachamaru. She needed to recharge, by the way. We'll head out to the dorms and change. We'll also need extra clothes."

Konoka sighed, as she felt her fluffy hair, "And maybe we'll fix our hair. It feels so weird… like this."

Setsuna whined, "Aw, come on, Miss Konoka! Why on earth would you make her ruin our hair?"

Konoka shouted, "See-Chan! Asuna pressed it, not me!"

Asuna broke up the fight and said, "Just keep an eye on Chacha. We'll pick up some clothes and some food… and a curling iron."

She muttered, as she and Konoka walked out of the house, "Stupid Eva's robot… She ruined my hair, and make me wear this junk… guy wouldn't know art, if she sees it and splits its head open in idiocy."

Konoka stated, "That happened once."

Setsuna was all alone, as she looked at the prone and frozen Chachamaru and was blushing.

"I wonder no one ever bothered making a Konoka robot," she thought.

She shook her head and growled, "NO! No way… That robot won't trick me."

She held the remote and said, "So… the red is for ON, the blue is for OFF… so, what does this pink button do?"

She pressed the rose button and Chachamaru woke up. She stripped down to nothing and approached the confused Setsuna. She wrapped her arms around her and whispered, "Master… Stay with me…"

Chachamaru rubbed her chest on her back, as Setsuna turned around and saw her alive.

"AAH! What are you doing?" She cried, "And why are you naked?"

Chachamaru said nothing. Her green eyes turned a neon pink hue and hypnotized her. Setsuna's eyes went blank and she was smiling very cute.

"I obey, master…" she spoke in a very relaxed voice, "Chachamaru… How shall I give your command?"

She planted her face in her bosom and hummed to her. She shut down, as Setsuna was deep in her bosom.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Asuna arrived with a bag of food from Satsuki. She ran into Satomi, who was very worried.

"Hey, Asuna," she asked, "Have you seen Chachamaru? I was looking for her, all day."

Asuna then stuttered, "Oh… She'll, uh, turn up."

She thought, "Darn! If I tell her that she's with us, the fun would be over."

Satomi then responded, "Well, I needed to work on that remote I worked on. Today was supposed to be a test run. Do you know where it went?"

"Oh, a remote?"

"Yeah. It was a _gold_ remote."

"Oh… uh… Oh, no. I think I ran into her and she had the remote… Yeah, she said something about it being busted."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah…"

"Aw, well… Back to the drawing board."

She then exclaimed, "If you see her, tell her to meet me in the lab, okay?"

"Uh, sure," Asuna nervously said, as she left.

She then thought, "What a close call… Wait… You don't think…"

Konoka returned to the house, with some spare clothes and a curling iron.

"See-Chan! I'm home!" She called, "Could you fix my hair… for… me?"

She then found Setsuna, all flustered and with a creepy doll-like smile. Chachamaru was wearing nothing, with her breasts covered by her hair. Konoka dropped her things and was fuming.

"See-Chan!" She scolded, "Why did you do this? We said to watch Chachamaru… _not _kiss her!"

She then sobbed, as Setsuna spoke in a sweet voice, "Miss Konoka… I was only watching my master. I obey only Chachamaru."

"Setsuna? What's wrong?"

"I obey Chachamaru. I love her."

She then groaned in a normal voice, breaking the 4th wall, "What am I doing? This feels wrong."

Konoka grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her blank eyes. She slapped her face and cried, "Snap out of it!"

"Oh…" Setsuna regained composure.

She looked at herself and was scared. She saw Konoka and hugged her.

"AH! Miss Konoka!" she squealed, "Oh, it's good to see you."

"What happened?" she asked, "You were like obsessed with Chachamaru."

Setsuna replied, "Well, that's because I was looking at the remote. I forgot what button I pressed on it. But then I pressed the pink button and Chachamaru started to hold me. Then everything went black."

They looked at the remote again and were concerned. They pressed the rose button and Chachamaru started to move again.

Konoka asked, "So… Does this button have any usefulness to her?"

Setsuna sighed, "Oh, I don't know. All I remembered that she woke up and hugged me."

"So, what happened next?"

"Why?"

"Well, you suddenly became obsessed by her? She's our fellow student."

"True. But I'll never know why-."

Chachamaru touched her shoulder. They turned around saw the green-haired robot, shining her eyes in a pink hue. She then hypnotized the two girls. They both let out a scream, as Chachamaru grabbed them by their arms. But have they become hypnotized, too?

**XXXXX**

Asuna returned from the house and was very tired.

"Guys!" she called, "I got some food from Satsuki that'll last us a while. We'll have Chachamaru cooking for us, in no time!"

Konoka and Setsuna said in a relaxed and monotonous voice, with their eyes blank and their shirts on, "We know. _We'll _be cooking for _her_!"

Asuna cried out, "Konoka! Setsuna! What happened to you guys?"

She looked at the remote and was shocked, "It's _this _thing! It's causing you to be obsessed with Chachamaru!"

The two girls approached her and said, "Press the pink one…"

"That button?" she cried, "I… I can't!"

She pressed it, anyway, knowing there would be no harm. Chachamaru woke up, approaching Asuna, as Setsuna and Konoka held her.

"Join us…" Konoka smiled.

"Yes… Join us…" Setsuna smiled.

"What's going on?" Asuna cried.

They grabbed her, but she slapped them both. They snapped out of it. Setsuna was dizzy.

"Guys… I think it might be the remote," Asuna responded, as she pressed the blue button, shutting down Chachamaru.

Konoka cried, "Who could do such a thing? We don't even remember it!"

Asuna said, "It's this thing. Satomi created it to have Chachamaru controlled for her evil deeds!"

_Totally got the wrong idea…_

She held the remote and said, "I think we had enough fun, for now. We better return it to Satomi."

Setsuna grabbed the remote and cried, "WAIT! Make her fix my hair back!"

Konoka grabbed it, as well, and shouted, "NO! I want her cooking!"

Asuna cried, "Don't be ridiculous!"

But it was too late. Chachamaru bowed to them and said, "Stay with me, Masters."

She glowed in a pinkish hue in her eyes and hypnotized all three girls. They dropped the remote on the floor.

They stood in attention, as the naked robot remarked, "My masters, for this wonderful achievement, you shall be _my _slaves. It is so much fun… isn't it?"

They said in unison, "Yes, master…"

Chachamaru then kissed each of them on the lips, saying, "Now to make sure we seal the deal. You're now _my_ property. I shall be at your command, and you shall be at mine."

She was unaware of what transpired, but she knew that she had her classmates as her servants. She _is_Eva's robot, after all.

"I knew about it, when I overheard of what the remote was capable of," she said, "We may be classmates, but it is _my _turn to get back at them."

It _was _a failed experiment… which worked, somehow. Chachamaru knew about what the girls did and chose to turn the tables on them.

They remained frozen, until one hour later…

**XXXXX**

The three girls, one hour later, were wearing pink and gold matching kimonos, with their hairstyles that Chachamaru made still intact. She then made her orders.

"Asuna, be a dear and make me some tea…"

"Yes," she went to brew some tea in the stove.

"Konoka, brush my hair for me…"

Konoka bowed, "Understood…"

"Setsuna, wind me up…"

"Obliged…" she spoke, as she wound her key on her back.

Chachamaru smiled and said, "Ah… What bliss."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the lab, Satomi was working on another remote. Chao asked, "So, what was the purpose for that prototype?"

"That _failed _experiment was used to counter Evangeline," Satomi explained, "The remote is made for Eva, under Negi's orders. This is useful for controlling Chachamaru. Under the Professor's orders, he made me install the rose pink button, to have Chacha control Eva."

"When did you have time to do _that_?"

"Oh, last night, after a thorough maintenance routine."

She grinned evilly, "Eva will no longer haunt us in our sleep again! Once Chacha has controlled her, we'll have peace in Mahora."

She sighed, "Too bad that it was a failure. Though, I was surprised that Asuna heard about it, beforehand."

Chao asked, "How will we explain to Negi now? Are we going to build a new prototype remote?"

Satomi smiled, "Nah… I think I'm done with evil tools. I'm going to create this remote for Chachamaru, just to perform some dancing in the Theater Department."

Satomi continued to work, as Chao was concerned.

"I wonder how Asuna know about it."

**XXXXX**

So, Asuna and her friends ended up with their own _Chacha-Slave_, but they ended up being _her _slave. Chachamaru is now sleeping, while in her pink yutaka, while her newly made slaves were standing motionless and like dolls. Chachamaru went back to normal, one day later, only to realize that she can now control Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka as her new maids.

And she kept them… forever…

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p>Makie knocked on Ayaka's door and called, "Ayaka? Are you all right in there?"<p>

Ayaka cried, "I'm fine! I'm trying to get the junk out of my hair! Do something, failure girl! I'm running out of herbal shampoo!"

After the "_Failure Girl_" remark, she turned white and was frozen.

"Oh, can you get me my Professor Negi Towel in my backpack?" Ayaka called from in the bathroom, "Makie?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Omake) – Alternate ending<strong>_

* * *

><p>Asuna cried out, "Konoka! Setsuna! What happened to you guys?"<p>

She looked at the remote and was shocked, "It's _this _thing! It's causing you to be obsessed with Chachamaru!"

The two girls approached her and said, "Press the pink one…"

"That button?" she cried, "I… I can't!"

She pressed it, anyway, knowing there would be no harm. Chachamaru woke up, approaching Asuna, as Setsuna and Konoka held her.

"Join us…" Konoka smiled.

"Yes… Join us…" Setsuna smiled.

"What's going on?" Asuna cried.

They grabbed her, but she slapped them both. They snapped out of it. Setsuna was dizzy.

"Guys… I think it might be the remote," Asuna responded, as she pressed the blue button, shutting down Chachamaru.

Konoka cried, "Who could do such a thing? We don't even remember it!"

Asuna said, "It's this thing. Satomi created it to have Chachamaru controlled for her evil deeds!"

_Totally got the wrong idea…_

She held the remote and said, "I think we had enough fun, for now. We better return it to Satomi."

Setsuna grabbed the remote and cried, "WAIT! Make her fix my hair back!"

Konoka grabbed it, as well, and shouted, "NO! I want her cooking!"

Asuna cried, "Don't be ridiculous!"

As they fought over the remote, Chachamaru suddenly started to move around, all willy-nilly and flailing. She started to trash the living room, smashing windows, and breaking tables, as the girls pressed the buttons continuously, without knowing.

"We're getting rid of it!" Asuna shouted.

"Not after _one more _task!" Konoka and Setsuna shouted.

They continued to fight on the remote, until…

**SMASH!**

"What the hell was that?" Setsuna gasped.

They turned around and saw Chachamaru, broken to bits, smoking and sparking. Her entire body was strewn all over the house, gears, wires, and all. Her head then started to smoke from her mouth.

"_Nice… Job… Massssss… trrrrrrrrr…"_

The girls then gasped and meekly said, "Ooh…"

They snuck out of the house, whistling nonchalantly, and left the door open.

"RUN!" Asuna shouted.

They all ran off in three different directions. They left Chachamaru in the house, all broken into pieces. She was eventually found, after that.

**XXXXX**

As for the remote, Asuna threw it into the ocean, as Setsuna and Konoka agreed that they'd _never _pull a stunt like that again.

Chachamaru remained in pieces, but was fixed up, good as new. Sadly, she had forgotten about who was responsible. Satomi then thought, as she finished, "You don't think…"

Chao held her shoulder and nodded, "Let's leave it alone. Science isn't ready for controlled use."

Satomi sighed, "Yeah, yeah… Whatever… Back to the drawing board…"

Chachamaru asked, "Uh, Satomi… What happened, while I was sleeping?"

Satomi said nothing. She turned away and growled.

"Satomi?" She asked, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
